Me too
by Writers sketchy bookworm
Summary: Another Sara and James S. Potter story. 3 Please read! Very good! James saves Sara from a terrible predicament.


Disclaimer All of these characters belong to J. K. Rowling except one that I made up personally:) Another Sara and James story! WOO-HOO!3

Sara has brownish-auburnish color hair, blue eyes with a bit of freckles, and going to her fifth year(she's in Gryffindor). In her first through third year, she'd always been independent. There's this boy named Drake Dune, whose a pure blood, who always called her mud-blood when she was most vulnerable. Drake has grey shiny hair with silver eyes and was in Slytherin.  
For a 16-year-old, grey hair puzzled her. In her fourth year she found out he has a crush on her. Sara has never really found anything attractive about Drake. She always found him irritating because he would make fun of her, tease her, and often put his arm around her a keep her close. She would give him a bat-boogey hex for the first two and a levicorpus for the last.

In her fourth year she befriended Lily Potter, who then became her best and only friend. Soon enough there was Albus too. Two best friends she had. Now, Drake had stolen her broom, Silver Arrow that she uses for flying around the castle. She loves flying. Drake got on his broom and grabbed her broom in one hand and held on to his broom, Comet 140, with the other. While he was flying (with her broom in his hand), she was running from below under his shadow. By then, he had flown at least from the quidditch pitch to the front entrance of Hogwarts. (She wearing her Hogwarts robes ,It's Fall)

"Drake g-give me back my b-broom!" yelled Sara as she was running  
Drake stopped in the air and looked at her. "Why? Would you go out with me if I do?"

Sara's face went Scarlet. "N-no! Come on, give it back!"

"Why don't you come up here and get it?"

Sara put a face that said 'I can't you idiot because you have my broom!'  
"Well then, I guess you're never getting it back." Drake said smirking

Drake went flying again but Sara couldn't run because she was out of breath. She stood there still as a tree. She put a sad face until she felt a gush of wind fly past her.

A boy stopped in front of her. He had dark auburn hair with brown eyes. The boy got off his broom. He was wearing his gryffindor quidditch clothes and was carrying his broom, Firebolt.  
"Hi Sara" said the boy

Sara took a moment to realize the boy. It was James Potter. Sara fancied him a bit but no one knows, not even him.

"Hi" James was four inches in front of Sara. He put on a lop-sided smirk on his face and tilted his head. 'No, he has a girlfriend! Snap out of Sara! She's in Ravenclaw anyway. What's her name, Clarrisa Truffel?'(Since Lily and Albus are her best friends it's not easy to not see James. She talks to him from time to time to know that he's one to play pranks but he's really a kind person.)

"Oy, Sara!

Sara and James turned their heads to see Drake high above them. Drake started to fly in the opposite direction. Sara was just getting tired him. She then ran past James and went bolting towards Drake.

"Hey Sara, let me help you!" Sara turned around to see James coming towards her and gave her his broom. Sara just looked at him and then the broom. She then smiled at James and James smiled back showing his teeth.

"Thanks" James then handed Sara the Firebolt and stepped back to watch.

Sara boarded the broom and she took off! Drake saw the everything and put on a mad face. Drake dashed away from Sara as fast as he could but he couldn't.  
"Drake give it back!"

Drake stopped and turned around to see Sara on a broom with her hair blowing from the wind and her eyes locked on Drake's. The sun setting made her look very pretty.

"Or what? You'll just return to your boyfriend, Potty." Drake sneered and Sara's face went scarlet red.

"He's not my b-boyfriend!" Sara had looked down at James who was smirking.

"Hmm? Really?" Drake had a mechivious glint in his eyes.  
Drake stretched out his arm to the side, that had her broom.

"W-what are you doing?" Sara watched in horror as Drake's attempt to drop her broom 6 stories from the air.

Drake had a smirk come out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Sara!" looked down to see Lily and Albus with their mouths open and a look of worry on their faces. James looked mad. He looked at Drake with hate in his eyes.

"Lily!" Sara yelled at Lily and Albus. She had a tear or two escape from her face. Soon enough, the ground was surround by Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Sara looked at Lily and Albus and saw that they had their brooms.

"Well?" Drake said to Sara

"What?" Sara said with hatred

Drake loosened his grip. "Will you go out with me?"

Sara looked at him with disgust. She was fuming. "Give me back my broom."

Drake was upset. "Or what? Your boyfriend's going to come? Oh please."

Sara was now sad. She looked down at her friends.  
"I'm bored" Drake let go of the broom

"NO!" Sara went to reach. She couldn't catch it. She then jumped off the Friebolt. She was falling. Down, down to the earth.

"SARA!" Lily screamed. "Sara!" Drake yelled. Albus fainted.

Sara then felt wood touch her fingertips. It was her broom, Silver Arrow!

"Ahhhh!" Sara was just a few feet from the ground.

Then, she felt two arms wrap around her. She was still in the air but she felt two arms. She looked up but all she saw was a blur.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

The next day, she woke up in the hospital wing. She shot up from her bed at looked around.

"Awake yet dearie?"

"Hmm?" Sara turned her head to see Madame Pomfrey

"Oh yes I am Miss"

Madame Pomfrey looked at Sara. "That was a fall Sara. Be more careful. Thank Merlin that boy caught you. You can leave in one hour."

Sara looked at Mademe Pomfrey in confusion. 'Who caught me?' "Oh, thank you Madame Pomfrey."

An hour passed and Sara started to make her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Sara!" Sara was enclosed in a tight hug ny her two best friends

"Woah!"  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU YOU COULD HAVE DIED?!" shouted Lily

"Sara I'm so glad you're okay!" Albus then hugged Sara

"Guys I'm fine really! I'm sorry I worried you."

Lily looked at Sara and put on a sad face. "Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You've been through enough already. Come on let's go to bed."

"Wait. Can I ask whouo caught me?"

Lily and Albus looked at each other and then at Sara.

"Oh no one told you?"

"No..." Sara yawned.

"Tomorrow okay?"

Sara pouted. "Okay"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz

Sara got up for breakfast dressed up in her robes. When she reached the common room she saw James reading. He saw her looking at him. He put on a mad expression on his face and got up and headed to the boys dorm.  
"Wait!" Sara stretched out her arm and grabbed James' shoulder.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Umm... what happened yesterday?"

James just looked at her and turned back around and walked up the stairs to his room.

Sara had a sad face. "I'm sorry..."

The whole entire day, James has been avoiding Sara.

Sara then found him at the quidditch stands. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

James started to get up but Sara caught him. "Please...don't go... I want to talk... please?"

James looked at her and nodded and sat back down.

"So what happened and who caught me?"

Sara looked at James who was looking at his feet. James turned to face Sara and he put his hand on both of her shoulders.

"Are you crazy?! You could have died! Do you know how many people care about you?!"

Sara looked at James in shock. "I'm...sorry."

James' serious face turned into a face of guilt.

James then grabbed Sara and hugged her.

"Eek!" Sara found herself into warm arms. 'This feels familiar.'

"Don't scare me like that again." James whispered into her ear

"It's you." James then came out of the hug but still had his hand on her shoulders

"It's you" she repeated.

James gave it a thought and knew what she was talking about.

"You're the one who saved me" Sara said as he looked into her eyes  
James nodded and hugged her again.

James then came close. Sara looked at him and obeyed.

As James was about a millimeter from her face she said "thank-you"

James kissed her long and passionitly. He separated and ,again, was about a milimeter from her face.

"You are welcome" He kissed her again and pushing her down to the stand ground.

James lips were next to her ear and he whispered "I love you"

Sara then kissed James and said "Me too" ;)


End file.
